Answer my question
by Sireylithy
Summary: Hinamori ask how Hitsugaya sees their relationship. When Hitsugaya answers, Hinamori doesn’t know what Hitsugaya mean with the answer. She asks Matsumoto and Kira for help. Was Hitsugaya’s answer a confession to Hinamori or not?


**Title:** Answer my question  
**Author: **Sireylithy  
**Date:** 22st of April 2007  
**Characters:** Hitsugaya, Hinamori Matsumoto, Kira.  
**Summary:** Hinamori ask how Hitsugaya sees their relationship. When Hitsugaya answers, Hinamori doesn't know what Hitsugaya mean with the answer. She asks Matsumoto and Kira for help. Was Hitsugaya's answering a confession to Hinamori or not?  
**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

**Author's note:** I was sitting in the car thinking about how my other story should continue, but instead of continuing my story, I made a one-shot. xD so please enjoy of this one-shot while waiting for another chapter of my story!

**P.S.: **Oh yeah I realized something when I posted this OneShot. I got my inspiration from the title Watermelons and Peaches from Benehime the red princess.

* * *

Hinamori walked in the tenth division's office with a pile of paperwork in her hand. She laid them on the desk where Hitsugaya was sitting. "Here's the tenth division paperwork Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori said. 

Hitsugaya looked above the pile of paperwork and answered irritably. "How many times do I have to say you have to call me by my title?!"

Hinamori smiled and then she looked around. "Where's Rangiku-san?" She wondered.

Hitsugaya sat down and closed his eyes. "Hmph. She's going out with Kira off course. Skipping paperwork again…Honestly…" Hitsugaya was obviously irritated again.

Hinamori smiled again. "Well I have to go to my division again. I need to do a lot of paperwork too." She waited for Hitsugaya's answer.

"Hmph fine." Hitsugaya answered coldly. Hinamori walked to the door and stopped at the door, because Hitsugaya said something to her. "Oh and Hinamori, if you see Matsumoto, tell her to get her friggin' head here to help me with my paperwork."

Hinamori nodded. "All right. I will do that. See you later." When Hinamori walked away, Hitsugaya sighed. _"Honestly…"_

--

Hinamori came back at the tenth division office after two hours with a tray and on it a cup of ginger tea. "Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hitsugaya jumped of his seat when he saw Hinamori. "Hinamori! It's Hitsugaya-taichou for you!"

Hinamori laid the tray on the desk and gave the ginger tea to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya's comment made Hinamori think, she held her tongue. Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori when he didn't receive an answer from Hinamori. "Hinamori?"

Hinamori's hand shivered. "You don't want us to be friends right?" she asked as if she would cry at any moment.

"Hinamori. Off course we are friends but…" Hinamori said something before Hitsugaya could finish his sentence. "What is it then? Be honest. Tell me, what kind of relationship do you think we have together?!"

Hitsugaya recoiled and slightly blushed. "Hi-hinamori! This isn't the time for this. I'm sure you have work to d- I'm not going to answer that!" He yelled while still blushing.

"If you aren't going to answer that, I will ignore you for 500 years!" Hinamori 'counterattacked.'

Hitsugaya looked the other way and sighed. "Fine. Have it your way."

Hinamori smiled and was happy that she did it again. She convinced Hitsugaya again.

"Our relationship is…" Hitsugaya paused and looked at Hinamori. Then he continued. "Our relationship is like a…" He looked around and he stopped looking around when he saw a glimpse of a watermelon. "…a…watermelon." He answered.

"A watermelon? What is that supposed to mean?" Hinamori asked.

"Well I've answered your question. Now leave." Hitsugaya said and he pushed Hinamori slowly to the door and at the point he wanted to close the door, he gave a small smile. "Thanks for the ginger tea, Hinamori." Then he closed the door. He sighed from relief. "That was close…"

"Hitsugaya-kun!!!" Hinamori yelled outside. "What does that mean?!" She sighed when a few seconds passed without a sign of Hitsugaya. She walked away. She was determined to search for Matsumoto and Kira. They should know what Hitsugaya meant.

--------------0-0-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-0-0------------

After searching whole soul society and asking them what they thought about the answer Hinamori finally found Matsumoto and Kira at the third division office sitting on a table. "Kira-kun! Rangiku-san!"

Matsumoto looked at Hinamori. "Hinamori-chan! What are you doing here?" She said happily. Kira glared at Matsumoto. "Rangiku-san, that's my line." He said. Matsumoto patted his shoulder. "Who cares. Anyway, what are you doing here Hinamori-chan? You don't have paperwork or something."

"Talking about paperwork, Rangiku-san. Hitsugaya-kun is searching you." Matsumoto jumped when she heard Hinamori. "Shit. I almost forgot." She raised her shoulders. "Oh well, I escaped from it." Then Matsumoto chuckled. "So you met my captain already. Did anything good happen today? Like a confession?" She smirked.

"He was _really_ strange today, Rangiku-san. I asked him how he sees our relationship and then he answered something strange. Really strange." Hinamori said.

Matsumoto smirked. "What did he say?"

"Our relationship is like a watermelon. That's what he said. That's just the strangest thing I have ever heard!" Hinamori raised her voice.

"Boys don't exactly say their feelings to a girl. Especially if you ask something like that, Hinamori-kun." Kira explained.

"So what does that mean?" Hinamori asked.

Matsumoto and Kira thought for a while. Then Matsumoto came with the answer. "You know, my captain is like the watermelon. Hard from the outside. Soft and sweet from the inside. You are like your name: peach. Peaches are soft and sweet, so the watermelon and peach are perfectly made for each other."

Kira shook his head. "He said that the watermelon resembles their relationship. It's not like the watermelon is a person."

"Then what do you think it is?!" Matsumoto said annoyed.

Kira began to explain. "The watermelon. It looks hard and indestructible if you look at it, but from the inside, it's sweet and soft. You can say that the reason the watermelon looks hard and indestructible is only, that the peel is hard. The peel protects the inside. Hitsugaya-taichou's personality is hard and indestructible, while Hinamori-kun's personality is soft and sweet. Hitsugaya-taichou is always protecting Hinamori-kun. The only way to destroy the peel is when you destroy the inside. So Hinamori-kun has an influence on Hitsugaya-taichou."

Matsumoto nodded heavily. "You're right!" She said surprisely.

"I don't get it...So he sees our relationship as always protecting me?" Hinamori asked.

"I'm afraid so…" Kira said.

Matsumoto jumped in the conversation. "You just need to find out what the reason is why he's always protecting you. I mean is it love or brother-sister relationship?" she winked.

Hinamori looked at Kira. "What do you think it is?" She asked. It didn't matter what the answer was, she wanted to know if Hitsugaya even care about her and not something like repaying a debt.

"Well…watermelons are together from day one. Therefore, the peel is protecting the inside from day one. So it is…" Hinamori answered before Kira could finish his sentence.

"Brother-sister love. Brother and sister are together from day one too…" Hinamori said disappointed. _"Brother and sister are supposed to protect each even when they hate each other. So I still don't know if he likes me or not."_

Matsumoto looked at Hinamori and patted her back. "Come on. Don't be so sad. I mean you two still have like till eternity to find out your love." She looked outside.

"_Love? What love? If he doesn't like me or sees me as a friend what's the point of being at him for eternity?"_ Hinamori thought. Then she turned to Kira and Matsumoto and smiled. "Thanks for the explanations. I can always count on you people." Then she walked away.

Kira and Matsumoto looked at each other while sitting on a chair at the table. Matsumoto grinned. "You didn't tell her the whole story, did you Kira?"

Kira nodded his head. "I know her. She wouldn't take it very well if she heard the truth about the watermelon thing. Love shouldn't be told by your friends, it has to come from the two sides." He smiled.

--------------0-0-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-0-0------------

Hinamori sat at her desk doing paperwork in the fifth division's office. Hitsugaya came with a pile of paperwork to the office. He put it on Hinamori's desk. "Honestly. I'm a captain. Why should I bring paperwork to other divisions?" he sighed.

"Because you're a perfectionist. You always want to have things tidy. Besides, you're office is pretty clean now with all the paperwork done." Hinamori smiled.

"I guess so. Honestly, I have a no good vice captain. If I had you as my vice captain then…" He stopped.

Hinamori turned her head a little. "Then what Hitsugaya-kun?" She asked.

Hitsugaya blushed a bit. "Then I shouldn't have so much work." He answered.

Hinamori looked at the paperwork that Hitsugaya brought with him. And it surprised her. "Hitsugaya-kun. These are all done!"

Hitsugaya widened his eyes. He probably didn't want her to discover it this fast. "Well, what are you complaining then?" He said annoyed.

Hinamori smiled. "Nothing. I was only surprised." It was quiet and Hinamori looked at the paperwork.

Hitsugaya took a few steps to the door. "Well, I should be going then." He said.

"You know…Hitsugaya-kun…" Hinamori started.

Hitsugaya turned his head to Hinamori. "It's Hitsugaya-taichou!" He said annoyed.

Hinamori ignored the Hitsugaya-taichou thing and continued. "Why do you do so much trouble for me if you don't like me?"

Hitsugaya turned around and looked at Hinamori. "What's the reason that you think I don't like you?" He asked.

"Well I asked Kira-kun and Rangiku-san about your answer…and they said…" Hitsugaya cut Hinamori off.

"Hinamori. You went to see Kira and Matsumoto?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, but…" Hitsugaya cut Hinamori off again.

"Are you _that_ dumb that you have to ask _people_ about my answers?" He said angrily.

Hinamori's patience was running out. "Well, if you don't want me to ask people about your meaning of your answer, then don't say strange things!" She shouted.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya glared at each other for a few seconds. Then Hitsugaya sighed. "Fine. You want me to answer that stupid question of yours?" Hitsugaya asked.

Hinamori turned her head away annoyed. "You can at least explain the last answer." Hinamori said annoyed.

Hitsugaya wrapped his arms. "Fine. Have it your way, but tell me what Matsumoto and Kira said to you." He sighed.

Hinamori told him the whole story what Kira told her. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes while listening. _"It wasn't supposed to get that deep…I was just saying something."_ Hitsugaya thought of something fast. He wasn't called a child prodigy for nothing. When Hinamori was done with her story, Hitsugaya began to say about Kira's suggestion. "Well…He's pretty smart for a vice captain, but…He's somewhere wrong." Hitsugaya smirked.

Hinamori was surprised. "How do you mean he's wrong?" She asked.

Hitsugaya began to blush. "Look. Actually, it means, the relationship looks distant from the first glance. If you look deeper, you can see that the relationship is very good. They are very close to each other. Furthermore. He forgot the seed part. The peel and the fruit have to protect the seeds inside. If the peel is broken and the fruit is gone, there's nothing left to protect." He said. _"I've come so far and already said it. So who cares…"_

Hinamori began to realize. _"So the seeds resembles…"_

"It's not like I don't like you. In fact…" Hitsugaya smirked and then he pulled Hinamori closer and his face slowly came to Hinamori's face. Soon Hitsugaya's lips were pressed on Hinamori's. Hinamori widened her eyes, but soon she realized the meaning of it and kissed back.

"_They resemble our love…"_

* * *

**A/N:** Hehehe, tell me if you like it. (I still need to do something about my writing seriously…) Please review! (Talk about personality change if you look at Hitsugaya -.-") (By the way. I looked too much saiunkoku monogatari these days so the idea should be coming from there.) 


End file.
